


Sweaters

by GangstaCrow



Series: Winter [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Shigeru likes to think he's the fashion gay, Short & Sweet, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Winter, but it's actually just Ken lmao, i love these boys, they're my sons okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: He glances down at himself.How is it ugly?





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I live to serve

Wool is itchy. He doesn't know how Shigeru can stand it. The guy wears sweaters everyday like it's nothing and doesn't complain at all. No scratching, no whining, nothing.

Kentarou tugs as the collar of his navy blue sweater, mumbing, “Why do we have to wear these again? It's winter. People wear sweaters everyday.”

Shigeru shakes a finger at him with a smile, “Ah ah ah! Not just any sweaters Ken. _Ugly_ sweaters.”

Kentarou frowns. “You think my sweater is ugly?”

Shigeru hesitates, putting on the most blatantly fake smile he's ever seen, “Nooooo, of course not honey.”

Kentarou clicks his teeth, “Whatever.” Nagi glides into the room with a quiet meow, but before Kentarou can scoop her up into his arms, Shigeru grabs her gently.

Figures. Doesn't want Kentarou to get white hair on his apparently ugly sweater.

He glances down at himself. _How is it ugly?_

Maybe it's the tiny deer below the collar. He knew it made it look too much like a fake polo, but it's a deer! It's cute! How could he _not_ buy it?

Shigeru chuckles, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Kentarou tries to be mad, he really does. But it's Shigeru. “I'm serious! It's not ugly! Surprisingly, you don't have any sweaters that are actually horrible.”

He raises a brow in confusion, “How is my having taste in fashion surprising? I'm more surprised that you have, like, three ugly sweaters.”

And it's true. He really does.

Shigeru may be wearing the most obnoxious one, but it's far from being the only one he owns. This one lights up and has a shit ton of sequins and glitter, but the other two are just as bad. One is a way too tacky neon orange with red stripes that screams a wish to be sent back in time to its creation to get obliterated. Admittedly, it _is_ pretty fluffy, but it's just so… _loud._

And don't even get him started on the pink one. Good Lord. The fucking pink one.

Shigeru rolls his eyes. “It's not surprising. You're very fashion savvy- hey, wait!” His expression suddenly changes, brows furrowing, “What do you mean three? This is my only ugly sweater!”

_Oh._ “Oh.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Kentarou can't do this anymore. “Pfft-”

Shigeru's eye twitches, “It's not funny- Ken, c'mon, stop laughing!” Despite his attempts to stay serious, the more Kentarou laughs, the more Shigeru slips. His smile widens, his shoulders shakes.

Kentarou laughs harder. This might be how he dies. “If it's not funny, then why're you laughing too?!”

“Because I love you, dickhead!”

Kentarou wheezes, “That doesn't change the fact that your sweater collection is fucking ugly!”

Shigeru throws a pillow at him, smile betraying any form of anger he attempts to portray, “Lay off!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 coming soon


End file.
